Burnout
Burnout is the sixteenth case of Criminal Case and the sixteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After their first encounter with Mr. Reus, the team started to span out all over the district. The player went with Giovanni and Zoya to investigate shooting for the action film "On Even Ground". But then they heard an explosion come from the parking lot they were shooting from, so they investigated, and found the stuntman Louis Dyer, dead. Later on, Chief Armstrong assisted the team with the investigation by pointing them to a nearby gym the victim was at, sponsoring a new workout trend. Then, the team was asked to return to the gym as the victim's sister, Anne Dyer was tearing the place up. In the end, the team was able to arrest fitness instructor Freddy Carr for the murder. He denied it at first, but eventually caved in saying he was blackmailed into doing it, by the black market. The pills weren't given to him by Jane, he got them from the black market, hoping to find some cheap medication for energy to keep up with his exercise regimen. But the market needed him to kill Louis because he stumbled upon it and was gonna blab, and if he didn't they'd leak to the police he got the pills from the market, knowing it would ruin his career. Hoping to keep away from the potential investigation, he crafted a bomb and hid it in his motorcycle when he wasn't looking, which exploded later on. In court, he agreed to help the police in exchange for a lighter sentence, but given his black market involvement and the murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Freddy to 10 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5. After the trial, the player worked with Kenny to find as much info on the market as possible. Speaking with Freddy, they discovered that he had gotten more pills besides the ones they found, but didn't use them because they could be linked back to a distributor. Upon finding them, they linked it back to a pharmacy run by one Cloe White, who confirmed that her most recent stock was stolen from some unknown party. Later on they found a letter written to Freddy, but was written in another language aside from a note to translate. Atticus determined it was written in Korean, so they'd have to look for any Korean artists before going any further. After making sure no more loose ends were tied up back at the set, Josiah was able to find a K-Pop star in Warrenville, Sun Yu-Jin, who goes by the stage name Yujina. Thinking she may help them out, they head over to where she's scheduled to perform her latest concert. Summary Victim *'Louis Dyer (Exploded after his motorcycle crashed)' Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Freddy Carr' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes dietary supplements *This suspect has knowledge in mechanical engineering *This suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes dietary supplements Suspect's Appearance *This suspect's clothes are burned Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes dietary supplements *This suspect has knowledge in mechanical engineering *This suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect's clothes are burned Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes dietary supplements *This suspect has knowledge in mechanical engineering *This suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect's clothes are burned Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes dietary supplements *This suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes dietary supplements *The killer has knowledge in mechanical engineering *The killer drinks protein shakes *The killer's clothes are burned *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: The Victim's Body, Mechanical Bits, Tool Kit) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes dietary supplements) *Examine Mechanical Bits (Results: Strange Device) *Analyze Device (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in mechanical engineering) *Examine Tool Kit (Results: Note; New Suspect: Wayne Sparks) *Talk to Wayne about the incident *Investigate Mechanic's Garage (Clues: Helmet, Photo) *Examine Man in Photo (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Curtis Gentry) *Ask Curtis why he's at the set *Examine Helmet (Results: Recovered Name; New Suspect: Jane Riddle) *See why Jane was by the movie set *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Gym (Clues: Gym Bag, Blueprints, Clipboard) *Examine Blueprints (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (12:00:00; Attribute: The killers drinks protein shakes) *Investigate Hanging Motorcycle (Clues: Phone, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Criminal Record) *Talk to Curtis about his criminal past (Profile Updated: Curtis takes dietary supplements) *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *See why the victim and Wayne were arguing (Profile Updated: Wayne takes dietary supplements and has knowledge in mechanical engineering and drinks protein shakes) *Examine Gym Bag (Results: Magazine; New Suspect: Freddy Carr) *Ask Freddy about the victim's workout with him (Profile Updated: Freddy has knowledge in mechanical engineering) *Examine Clipboard (Results: Sign-in Sheet; New Suspect: Anne Dyer) *Inform Anne of her brother's murder (Profile Updated: Anne takes dietary supplements) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Anne from wrecking the gym (Profile Updated: Freddy drinks protein shakes, Anne drinks protein shakes) *Investigate Rowing Machine (Clues: Pill Bottle, Form) *Examine Faded Form (Results: Complaint Form) *Ask Jane why the victim complained about her (Profile Updated: Jane has knowledge in mechanical engineering and drinks protein shakes) *Examine Pill Bottle (Results: Pills) *Analyze Pills (9:00:00) *Confront Freddy over the non-prescribed pills (Profile Updated: Jane takes dietary supplements; Freddy takes dietary supplements) *Investigate Director's Chair (Clues: Wrench, Debris) *Examine Wrench (Results: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Motorcycle Debris (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Burnt Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer's clothes are burned) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (3/9)! The Show Must Go On (3/9) *Get as much info as you can from Freddy (Rewards: Sleeveless Shirt) *Investigate Gym (Clues: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit (Results: Kit Opened) *Analyze Pill Box (9:00:00) *Ask the pharmacist about her recent stock being stolen (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Rowing Machine (Clues: Letter) *Analyze Letter (6:00:00) *Talk to Anne about her brother's findings *Investigate Mechanic's Garage (Clues: Broken Dictaphone) *Examine Broken Dictaphone (Results: Repaired Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone (6:00:00) *Inform Wayne about the possible attack on the set (Rewards: 20,000) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)